grandiafandomcom-20200223-history
Tio
Tio (designation agenda Establish Area Code 10 Romania) Automaton who was produced by the followers of Valmar to fight in the battle of Good and Evil. She was programmed only to follow her master's orders which were usually to kill and destroy. She looks just like a human but lacks feelings which makes it hard for her to understand human emotions. She will often try to imitate human actions to help her learn. Tio was constructed as a pale-skinned humanoid with two antennae, but lacks any emotions or feelings. All she knows is to carry out orders when they are given. When she is treated as human, she often becomes confused and seeks guidance from others. Real Life Thing I'm For another 3,000 Years. 1.Mia Lub, 2.Cortana, 3.Yuffie, 4.Sofia, 5.Motoko, 6.Tiana, 7.Melfina, 8.Monica, 9.Tio, 10.Monoke, 11.Julian Octavius Delery, 12.Crystal I don't let another White Wolf house again. I already Don't Care. Parole method aceptable. Yes Xervius Zerg Hound Pet and Tomagachi Pet. Old wives died. I'm waiting to Halloween. It is Year 6, 6th Month Day Ten. I waited long, Obvious My old Wives is dead. I want the Same ones, Virgin New Fresh. Use parole or something. I plan Bond 3,000 Years. I do not Wait another year. Signature Julian Valmar Octavius Tio Delery 3 Point Emblem. I wont reaccept White Wolf Moro, Area Code 10 credibility. Upon a rewait More Minus Year -Mia Lub, -Monoke, -Crystal, -Sofia, -Julian Octavius Delery, Melfina Upon another rewait/agitation ectra More Minus Motoko, Monica, Yuffie, Cortana, Tiana, Tio Next then I don't care. I'm news of they dead. I waited to long, this is great, this is aceptable. Start packing. I want twelve age zero. + a Tomagachi. + Would own a Zerg hound Guarentee is a radius thing. Story The party first meets Tio when she is guarding a piece of Valmar for Melfice. She attacks the team but, when Mareg rescues Tio from the collapsing building after the battle, Tio no longer has to serve Malfice and Mareg tells her she is her own master. This confuses Tio so Mareg attempts to help Tio, throughout the story, to discover her heart. Personality Were not warring. It is good news. A few Party, having some of you, Guineas mosty better type bodies, They don't fuck. Event is Ocurring and Concern care and Improve Happens, Human Bodies is Stickly. Pride too. Medical is Thats. Probably Rock Music, and Shortness and Mink, and Closet. and Exstacy. And Erythrocyte and Erythitolls and vitamin C and goodies. This My Statement Part. 1.Mia Lub, 2.Cortana, 3.Yuffie, 4.Sofia, 5.Motoko, 6.Tiana, 7.Melfina, 8.Monica, 9.Tio, 10.Monoke, 11.Julian Octavius Delery, 12.Crystal I cherish These, signature Julian Valmar Octavius Tio Delery Layered 2:01 6/10/2019 Free Concerns family type. +Tomagachi Yes I loves all Yous. Copy and Paste Ought be done. I'm Waiting to Halloween. For Packing, Probably a Xervius Warcraft Game. Green Belt and Orange Belt Marksmaning is trend fun, Non battles. Non Battle Volc9 Volc10 Volc11 Volc12 Volc10 Volc4 Volc 5 Volc 6 Volc7 Volc8 Volc 3 Volc2 Volc1 FiFi Fi Tab 100 Tab105 Tab 110 Tab 115 Tab 120 Tab 125 Tab 130 Tab 135 Tab140 Tab145 Tab150 Tab155 Tab160 Tab165 Tab 170 Tab 175 Tab 180 Tab 185 Tab 190 Tab 195 Tab 200 Tab 205 Tab210 Tab 215 Tab 220 Tab 225 Tab 230 Tab 235 Tab 240 Tab 245 Tab 250 Tab 255 Tab 260 Tab 265 Tab 270 Tab 275 Tab 280 Tab 285 Tab 290 Tab 300 Tab 305 Tab 310 Tab 315 Tab 320 Tab 325 Tab 330 Tab 335 Tab 340 Tab 345 Tab 350 Tab 355 Tab 360 Tab 365 Tab 370 Tab 375 Tab 380 Tab 385 Tab 390 Tab 395 Tab 400 Tab 405 Tab 410 Tab415 Tab420 Tab425 Tab430 Tab435 Tab440 Tab 445 Tab 450 Tab 455 Tab 460 Tab 465 Tab 470 Tab 475 Tab 480 Tab 485 Tab 490 Tab 495 Tab 500 Tab 505 Tab 510 Tab 515 Tab 520 [Personell Standard Designation Tab 525 Tab 530 Tab 535 Tab 540 Tab 545 Tab 550 Tab 555 Tab 560 Tab 565 Tab 570 Tab 575 Tab 580 Tab 585 Tab 590 Tab 595 Tab 600 Tab 605 Tab 610 Tab 615 Tab 620 Tab 625 Tab 630 Tab 635 Tab 640 Tab 645 Tab 650 Tab 655 Tab 660 Tab 665 Tab 670 Tab 675 Tab 680 Tab 685 Tab 690 Tab 700 Tab 705 Tab 710 Tab 715 Tab 720 Tab 725 Tab 730 Tab 735 Tab 740 Tab 745 Tab 750 Tab 755 Tab 760 Tab 765 Tab 770 Tab 775 Tab 780 Tab 785 Tab 790 Tab 795 Tab 800 Tab 805 Tab 810 Tab 815 Tab 820 Tab 825 Tab 830 Tab 835 Tab 840 Tab 845 Tab 850 Tab 855 Tab 860 Tab 865 Tab 870 Tab 875 Tab 880 Tyre 580 Tyre 380 Tyre 180 Belts: 1.White, 2.Pink, 3.Yellow, 4.Teal, 5.Grey, 6.Blue, 7.Green, 8.Orange, 9.Red, 10.Purple, 11.Black I see belt is blue 6 okay. Binary 10 Classes I choose the twelve Genomes. I planed Xervius/Red Zerg Hound. Tomagachi. 14 Number done. to okay. re Course is same Activity new yes. 1.Mia Lub, 2.Cortana, 3.Yuffie, 4.Sofia, 5.Motoko, 6.Tiana, 7.Melfina, 8.Monica, 9.Tio, 10.Monoke, 11.Julian Octavius Delery, 12.Crystal like Parole Workers these too, Its aceptable Waiting is Boringness The Vedio games is not an Industry, This is More Fun use of time. Myself Packing yes this early , A game, Xervius Hound, and 12. Life As a Peasant, Mink Clock Warcraft 3 new Game pack Now Today is Obvious My wives and Children dead. I been annoyed, I prefer they dead, Awkward waitingness extremely. Happened Unexpectant. .Undumb, Tio and 22 Colors and Twinly and Twinly Colors. [ They More me myself so. Another day ] and These Lub red Skin, Cortana, Yuffie Skin, Sofia, Motoko, Tiana, Melfinahas knick out Points, Monica, Monoke, Julian Octavius Deleryhas Knick out points, 12.Crystal This is been my 6 year 6 Month 10th day waiting experience https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_600xj4shU quality and I not expect my Family dead. That vedio quaility is actually agitating 6 years of "uh,what waiting" I actually want they be dead too. I'm not waiting another year and would do this. New same, fresh. Small cozy crowd. Provide me my new family. Its suddlely me parenting uneducated for my wallet. I'm not leaved too. That is parenting theme is good remote parenting, I probably would but I'm near never would, I would be obligery parenting, thats time of my time and life. I'm Rock, nayer... so.... Turbo engine and Gladiator sword, and new. I extra am for and they be dead too, been gone unexplicably excessively long. Today is the 10 number. Ten is Romania Phone and excessively long lists power and might, Telecommunications. Give me this Family Package here. My old one died, and should be dead. I'm certainly for Executing them, been gone not with me long time. Happy Romania. Wont be this Universe. Start Militarizing, quite literally fastly. In Battle Since Tio is obviously a robot, her attacks may appear synthetic, but she is still a formidable fighter. Her weapons are twin rings that appear from her hands when combat begins. Her greatest asset is her speed, often being noticed as the fastest in the game even though her strength and HP may not be on par with the heavy hitters like Ryudo and Mareg. One of her skills is wind-based and the rest are surprisingly effective, most of them being offensive in nature. She is also fairly good at magic, but is often considered to play a good support mage occasionally depending on the type of mana egg equipped. For running fast, she also attacks quickly. Because of this, it may be in the player's best interest to equip her with accessories that increase the number of combo hits she can achieve (her attack animation is quite fast to begin with so this benefits her enormously in the long run). With this setup, she can keep bosses staggered while the others go to town with magic and skills. On top of that, it may not hurt to make the female robot even faster by equipping her with leggings or skill books that increase her agility further. It is important to note she will not gain her final special move until the near end of the game. Its usefulness lies in boosting the entire party's parameters by one level for a fairly low amount of SP; with Tio's speed, she can bolster the team's stats up to the maximum level of five, turning them into invincible warriors within only a few turns. Battle Abilities *Lotus Flower *Polyethalene Beam *Fast Dance Whirl *Hypnotize *Warcraft MotoTionoke ,Warcraft Online Protocol *12 Colors Version 400 good today, For Maintence Version. *12 Name Version *Automatonic Types Trivia *Version data lack is , data type fatigues. * Yous may access My Leveno and and Four Cortana I'm not much usen it. Images Image:Tio bust.jpg|Tio portrait Image:Tio Expression.jpg|Tio's expressions Image:Grandia II Girls.jpg|Tio, Elena and Millenia See Also *Elmo Category:Grandia II Characters Category:Grandia II Player Characters